


A Simple Yes

by hiddlesohmy



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Romace, loki!fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Loki proposes.</p>
<p>Loki/OC fluff. No warnings. Hope it turned out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Yes

“Say something, please.” Loki looked at her face in the mirror ahead. He was still holding her in his arms standing up as he looked at her now with an uncertain expression. She turned to face him and brought up her gaze to meet his.

“Is this some joke?” she asked. His eyes widened as she went to push him away but he caught her wrist.

“Are you playing me for a fool Loki?” he could see she was scared and hurt. He honestly didn’t know why. “Do you take me to be someone who jests on such matters?” he pulled her closer. “I’m not lying” he only hoped she could hear his desperation for her.

“Bu-but you could have anyone. Hel, have you seen Asgardian beauties who walk these palace halls? Are you blind Loki?”

“And yet it is you I desire” he finished it off for her. “I want no other my love.”

She could see in his eyes that he needed her as much as she needed him. She started nodding her head vigorously to convey what she couldn’t say. 

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. To Valhalla and back- YES, she chanted in her mind as she flung her arms around his neck and tackled him to the floor in a hug.

“You mean it?” Loki held her face between his large hands stroking her cheeks. 

“Yes” she whispered.

He didn’t say anything further but rolled her over so that she was lying under him as he now started kissing her all over.

“You have made me the happiest being in all the realms” he stopped for a second to admire her flushed for him and soon to be his in every way. She hummed in appreciation and laughed when he would nip at her, leaving love bites anywhere he could. 

“I will make you so happy” he told her.

“You already did” she was going through a really big adrenaline rush right now; she was breathing heavily and staring at him.

“You’re all mine” she blurted out. She had wanted to say that for a few days now whenever some tall Asgardian woman would turn up near them eyeing Loki.

Loki laughed, carrying her to their bed now. Her set her down in an upright position as he proceeded to slip off her dress.

“Don’t you think we should tell the others” she stopped his hand in a teasing manner. He caught her lips in another passionate kiss. Her top was bare now as he took to fondling her enticing moans from her mouth as he growled a soft “Mine” in her ears, only for her to hear


End file.
